1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device having a printed circuit board, together with fasteners which are able to align connectors secured on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used in numerous fields such as electronic products and industrial computers. For instance, a printed circuit board with connectors arranged thereon is fixed in a panel of a portable electronic device such as a handheld computer. The panel of the computer includes a support and a shell engaged with each other. The printed circuit board is secured on the support and located between the support and the shell. A plurality of holes are defined in the shell for the connectors to extend therethrough. However, after the printed circuit board is fixed on the support, the locations of the connectors may deviate from the locations of the corresponding holes of the shell. When this happens, one or more of the connectors may not be able to be inserted through the corresponding hole(s).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having means for securing a printed circuit board which can overcome the above-described limitations.